


Letters

by JackieLvlUp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLvlUp/pseuds/JackieLvlUp
Summary: In which letters are either sent, not sent, or unreceived.
Kudos: 1





	1. Edward 1

**Dear Edward,**

When you receive this letter, I wouldn’t know where you are. I don’t even know how you would be receiving this letter. All I know is that this piece of paper was given to Roy, and that he would find a way to get this to you. If this letter does find you, hello! How are you?

I’m asking these as if I know this letter would find you, and if it doesn’t. I guess you wouldn’t be reading these words, would you?

I’ve probably already left Amestris by now, so there’s really no point in trying to locate a place to send me letters. Anything addressed to me would be going straight to Roy and Dawn’s place. Any kind of materialistic items should be going to Silk, Sasha, and Everett so they can have nice things to decorate their house with.

Oh, and don’t bother asking Yue where I am. I don’t think she or Alphonse could keep this from you if I told them. If I’m being honest, I probably visited them first before heading out and “vanishing.” They most likely got anything I didn’t need anymore. Mainly the Amestrian Jewelry that Yue doesn’t have. Also known as my alchemically transmuted jewelry because I didn’t feel like buying anything, ever. Yue will know how to put them to good use.

I guess that is all. I don’t have very much to say, but I guess I’ll call this my letter for now.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

By the way! Make sure you treat ̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷ ̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷W̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷i̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷n̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷r̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷y̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̶̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷̷ correctly!


	2. Edward 2

**Dear Edward,**

Having left Amestris isn’t half bad. It doesn’t feel the best, I feel like I am missing something. I guess I’m just homesick, I’ll probably get over it. I met these two boys the other day and I couldn’t help but think about you and Alphonse. They acted just like you two did when I met you both. The older brother was a short-tempered kid, while his younger brother was the calm sibling.

I remembered how we used to adventure and how you and Al didn’t give a single minute of time to do nothing, you two always wanted to be somewhere, do something. Even if you could have just gone and sleep, you would spend your days looking nonstop. Days where you should have been sitting in bed because of injuries, you were out questioning _everything._

I met these cute couples, some reminded of Silk, Sasha, and Everett… I think it’s just because I miss them… I drank all the alcohol they had given me. It was just a bottle, but it was the best bottle I’ve ever had. I bought a new one since I still had the label, same year. It didn’t taste the same, I think I may have been the fact that _they_ gave it to me, and now some replacement.

Oh, I wanted to tell you something! I wanted to tell you that I l̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶o̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶v̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶e̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶ ̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶y̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶o̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶u̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶̷̶̶̶.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

By the way, I heard from Uncle Roy and Auntie Dawn you thought I got myself killed. You’re fucking stupid. I just moved away. I don’t get myself killed easily; I have your dumbass to thank for being able to live for so long. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would even be here to be honest. You’re so stupid.

I came back to check on this letter just before sending it off. Ignore the scribbled out bit I made a mistake. Also my By the Way portion… I was drunk.


	3. Ava 1 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

Alphonse and Yue have been asking about you. Everyone’s noticed how you usually just send me letters. You call Roy and Dawn to let them know how you are, but don’t talk to anyone else. How many letters have you sent me saying you miss everyone?

You should come back to Resembool for a day. Winry’s gotten much better at making apple pie, you’d probably love it. Your automail needs to be checked too, doesn’t it? You’re… You’re somewhere.

I don’t know where you are, no one does. Why haven’t you told us where you are? Where the fuck am I even supposed to send this letter? Where the fu-----

\- The rest of the page seems to have been scribbled out. Or Ink has fallen onto it. –

**Where the hell are you Ava?**


	4. Edward 3 - Unsent

**Dear Edward,**

I miss you so much. God, I fucking miss you. I miss looking at your stupid hair. I miss looking at your stupid face. I want to tell you how much you mean to me, how much you made my world brighter. Why the fuck did I leave? I’m going to go back. I’m going to fucking go home. Edward I fucking miss you.

I miss Alphonse’s stupid smile. I left not long after completing his list. I fucking left him. I fucking left you. I’m still so fucked up. I can’t sleep again. I can’t do this. I need home. This is so fucking dumb.

\- There seems to be a stain all over this page. –

**When did I write this letter?**


	5. Edward 4

**Dear Edward,**

It’s nighttime when I am writing this. My candle looks like it’s about to give out, so excuse the sloppy writing. Today I met these cute kids. I couldn’t help but think about Roy and Dawn! One little boy said he was going to save this little girl. They were playing Heroes, or something like that. I couldn’t see their faces since I was passing by, but their black hair really reminded me of them.

I also bought this cute sweater! I honestly think Yue might like it, so I might be sending it to her when I can. Roy’s been amazing at sending everything out that I send him. He also told me you wanted to send me a letter, but I’m sorry. I’m not taking any kind of mail. – Ava’s drawn a smiley face of herself. –

Oh! I walked into this cute shop today! Oh I wish Al could have been here! They had some of the best sweets I’ve ever had! Oh, Al would have absolutely LOVED this place. They had small little cookies in many different shapes, hearts, circles, little men. They were all handmade, the owner was telling me that they used handmade cookie cutters, and I honestly think Dawn would have wanted some. They were so cute and well made!

Light’s about to give out, - there’s a small splotch of ink left –

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_


	6. Edward 5

**Dear Edward,**

It’s snowing where I am at. It isn’t Briggs heavy snow, but it’s snow. It’s falling down at a pretty slow pace, and there’s people running around throwing snowballs at each other. I couldn’t help but think about Briggs more and more as the snow keeps falling.

Like I said, I know this isn’t Briggs kind of snow, but the snow just reminds me of North Amestris. I guess it might just be the connection to the time we spent over there. The overpriced coffee they gave you several times. You were so peeved out about it, and Alphonse kept laughing at how you kept on taking it. You have to admit, it was pretty funny.

I remember Dawn yelling at us for being stupid and not getting automail adjusted to the North, but since Dawn was my mechanic, she had a spare arm ready for me to go. Winry arriving was something we didn’t expect, but I guess this is what happens when… Well you know. - Ava’s drawn a blank eye with a weird scar around it. –

I guess I’m just thinking about that winter again. How long has it been since then? It’s weird. I’m finding my days mixing and merging as I travel more. How did you keep yourself in line again? Notes in my journal are kinda blurry sometimes. I don’t know, it’s like I can see the words I’ve written, but don’t understand any of it. It’s odd, but somedays it’s like I remember it and just wonder if I’m going insane. Maybe I am.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

By the way, I hope you’re doing well and that my letters are finding their way to you.


	7. Ava 2 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

Where did you go? You were here just a few days ago. Dawn and Roy told us that your apartment was cleaned out by the time they went to go find you, nothing more than a letter on the coffee table. You wanted to talk, but where are you?

We spent all day looking around Central, but that’s when you called Roy and Dawn, telling them that you were off. They didn’t tell me for a while, I had to go back to Resembool. It’s been a few days since then. There is still not a sign of you, and you stopped calling Roy and Dawn. This isn’t like you, what happened?

\- The page seems to have collected dust. The lower half of the page seems like fresh ink. –

Ava, where did you go? Ava, what the fuck do these letters mean? Why me? Why do you just send me letters? I don’t understand.

**_Edward Elric_ **


	8. Ava 3 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

Yue and Alphonse are in Resembool for a while. They came over to hand us invitations to their wedding. They handed me yours. At least come back for this wedding, didn’t you make a promise to be at Yue’s wedding?

You didn’t even come for Roy and Dawn’s wedding, why would I expect you to come back for Yue and Al’s?

Silk’s been asking questions again. She’s taken some of the letters you’ve written to me and read them. She doesn’t understand you either. She even handed them to Sasha, and Sasha said there’d been so scent on the letters. No scent of you. Sasha mentioned that you had a smell she would have recognized anywhere; the smell still lingers around your old things… Especially on my old coat.

Ava, where the fuck are you? Why don’t you want us to find you? What the fuck are you hiding? Why are you hiding? We’ve been through hell, what’s wrong this time?

\- The paper has a long thin ink streak running across it. –

**Why did Ava disappear?**


	9. Yue 1 - Unsent

**Dear Yue,**

Hey, there’s somethings that you either will receive with this letter or should be arriving after this letter. I don’t know. It contains somethings that should be going to Silk, but overall, a majority of the items should be yours. I couldn’t afford to sperate much of the objects, so they’re a little mixed up.

How are you and Alphonse doing? I’m assuming well. Dawn called me to tell me that you and he had some kind of news to share, so she’d be going off to Resembool as soon as possible. She told me that everyone had been doing dine, and that you guys were still out there looking for me. Please don’t worry about me, as long as I have these letters to send out. Know that I am okay.

Sorry I’m not taking any mail; Dawn had mentioned that you wanted to send me something. I don’t really have a place to carry anything that isn’t completely necessary to me. I’m traveling light, so I don’t want to risk getting something and loosing it. Sorry about that. – Ava drew herself smiling wearily. –

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

**Why can’t I bring myself to send this out?**


	10. Ava 4 - Unreceived

**Ava Hughes,**

You’re gone and you refuse to say anything. You’re gone and you write to us like it’s all okay. It isn’t. If I have to leave Amestris to find you. I will. You call in to Roy and Dawn only, and it’s not enough anymore. Do you know how often I see Dawn and Roy? Do you know how often they avoid talking about you? The pain written on their face is more than enough to tell anyone that they miss you. You’ve run off, and for no reason. You’ve run so far, no one knows where you’ve gone. It’s Spring and we’re getting letters from Winter. It’s fall and we’re getting Spring letters. Your letters are out of order, so what the fuck do you want us to do?

I’m going to find you, and I’m going to drag you back home Ava. If it’s the last fucking thing I do.

**_~~Edward Elric~~ _ ** ~~~~


	11. Ava 5 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

We thought we saw someone who looked like you. She had a child with her, and she seemed to be with a man in a trench coat. She looked happy to be with him. They were walking with their child, each one of them held onto one of their little hands, and they walked together. She was wearing her hair up into a neat tight bun. She looked just like you…

When we were going to go and ask if it was you, she moved her hand away from her child just to lift them up. The man she was with had been laughing about something, but once he let go of the child’s hand, he took the luggage that the girl had been carrying. Once we managed to get a glimpse of her arm, we realized it wasn’t you. You don’t have a left arm. It’s automail.

Where are you Ava? Please. Come back home.

\- The paper looks to have dried tear stains littered around. –

_- **Dawn** \- _


	12. Edward 6

**Dear Edward,**

I’ve been thinking a lot about the past these last few weeks. There have been moments I find myself laying until late thinking about them. What we could have done differently, what would have happened if something else hadn’t happened. All those hypotheticals. It’s not that I would _actually_ change anything, I’ve just been curious.

Lately I’ve mainly been thinking about the Gate again. I see it all over again when I go to sleep, and I don’t really know why. It’s like it’s taunting me about something that I don’t know about. There are days where I see it shatter, vanish. I don’t get it. It’s like it’s trying to tell me something, but I can’t hear it.

Then I see you. Then Alphonse. And then everyone else.

\- Random ink dots are next to the sentence, as if she’d been constantly tapping the page-

Time and time again I think I understand, but I don’t. It’s been on my mind ever since I left, but I’ve been ignoring it. Maybe writing it to you will help?

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

By the way. It’s been getting cold, but… Isn’t Winter ending?


	13. Edward 7

**Dear Edward,**

Why would you do that?

\- Ink covers most of the page, as if the container of ink fell over it -


	14. Edward 8

**Dear Edward,**

It’s been a weird day today. I’ve been ending up in the same place I began. People are recognizing me every time I come back. I ended up here, once again, yesterday. It’s funny how time has passed. It feels so slow, but when I think back. I’m not sure where the time has even gone.

Is this what you felt back then? Did you travel so much because you weren’t sure where the time was going, but it was moving, and Al was still in that suit? Or was it always the simple “Al’s stuck. We need to move,” situation? I’ll never really know, will I?

That’s not my point. I’ve ended up at this weird point, it’s the starting point. It’s where I first wrote you that letter. I’ve been coming back here when I have nothing else to do. The people are nice. Someone gave me a bouquet of roses last night. It was strange, they were lovely, but I felt bad. It didn’t feel right to take them. So, once the man left. I gave one rose to every passing lady until I ran out of roses.

It hasn’t stopped. I stepped out today and received some chocolate… I think Silk would adore them. Some are sweet enough to hurt my teeth. I’m sure those would-be Silk’s favorite. I have a couple of boxes still… There’s this one kind of chocolate that I think you’d enjoy… I may send it to you! If I can get this letter out by dawn tomorrow, I can get you all these chocolates!

Each box has been marked with who’s is who! Al’s has a neat blue A. Silk’s is the one with the stickers. Dawn’s has a neat little envelope taped on it. Roy’s is the one with the burn mark… _I may have tried doing something and burned the box slightly_ … Sasha and Everett’s boxes are matching Silk’s; you could probably tell by the stickers. Yue’s is the one with purple ribbon tied around it. Tell her to carefully undo it, the fabric was really soft, and I thought she could use it to tie her hair up or something. I just thought it was cute for her… Yours has the little yellow petals tapped to it.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

\- Ava’s drawn several little hearts, flowers, and random shapes at the bottom of the page -


	15. Edward 9

**Dear Edward,**

1 year… It’s been over a year since I left, and it’s been an adventure.

I don’t understand what I am doing, but I am doing things. I’ve been able to help people with alchemy and teach some kids… It’s been rough, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve been writing almost every day; a couple times a week.

\- A long streak of ink had been scribbled below –

I don’t remember even writing this letter… I said it had been over a year, but when I am writing on this page again, it’s been longer. It’s been more than a year, how long had I been out of Amestris? Roy’s been getting anxious, hasn’t he?

I’ve been listening to the radio as I go along, news from Amestris leaks on over across the border. I’ve been hearing my name from the mouths of talking strangers.

“Have you heard?”

“No.”

“Talk is that the Führer of Amestris has been looking for someone. Ava something.”

“That Hughes girl? Yeah, I heard. She’s been missing for years, hasn’t she?”

It’s weird. Why do you act like I’m missing? I’m still sending you letters.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_


	16. Edward 10

**Dear Edward,**

\- It seems as if someone has grabbed a brush and completely inked out most of the page -

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

Keep my name. Out of your mouth Elric.


	17. Edward 11 - Unsent

**Dear Edward,**

I found this diner while I had been waiting for a train that was going to take a while, and it was one of the best experiences I had. First, the people there were lovely. For a strong winter, it was a nice warmth that came from it. Their coffee was amazing, I only wish they’d told me how to make it. It even made my automail feel warm.

Second, this lovely couple got engaged in there, it was so cute. The guy was such a wreck, he looked so pale. Yet that moment the girl said yes, he seemed to gain all the life back and was the most energetic person I had ever seen ever since I left.

Lastly, - something seems to be thoroughly scratched/inked out. –

I actually don’t have a third thing. It was just those two things.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_


	18. Roy 1

**Dear Roy,**

Stop. I don’t want to hear my name on the radio over and over again. I am not missing.

I’m not going back.

Stop. This is why I stopped.

**_Ava Hughes._ **

By the way. I don’t have a home.


	19. Ava 6 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

You stopped calling Roy a while ago. Dawn’s been worried and word has started to spread around Amestris that you’ve vanished. Roy’s niece has disappeared without a trace…

You’ve stopped sending me letters too… Where have you gone?

Ava, we’re worried… Where the hell did you go?

Silk and Sasha have left Amestris to find you. They’ve been calling in to tell us whatever they’ve found.

Dawn’s been working around Amestris to spread the news around, looking for you. She’s been the one getting most, if not all, the information about you to anywhere outside of Amestris.

Yue and Alphonse have been looking all around Xing, hoping that you’ve gone to visit the country by some chance.

Winry’s been helping me set up in Resembool and Central. She’s been prepping automail… I’ve been trying to decipher your letters… I still don’t understand them Ava. **What do you want me to know?**

**_Edward Elric_ **


	20. Ava 7 - Unreceived

**Dear Ava,**

It’s finally been announced. You’re missing. With no phone calls, and no more influx of letters. I don’t get this anymore. First you send us things nonstop, and now you’ve gone silent. We haven’t heard from you in months. Where the hell have you gone? This isn’t like you. For years you’ve gone out of your way to send me letters. Years you’ve gone to call Roy and Dawn with nonsensical bullshit. Why the fuck are you silent?

**_Edward_ **


	21. Edward 12

**Dear Edward,**

I’ve been thinking about going back recently. I don’t know when I’ll be going back, but I want to. I was talking to some people that I’ve met, and they say that it’s a wonderful idea. I’m still on the fence about it, I want to continue being out on my own. I don’t think I’m ready to go back. I’ll keep you informed on my decisions.

I was going to sign the letter off already, but I forgot to mention; I think I found a cute boy. - Ava’s drawn a smiley face. - Though, I’ll see how this goes.

_~Signed **Ava Hughes**_

By the way, I’ve found some books I think you and Alphonse may like, I’ll send them as soon as I can.


	22. Edward 13

**Dear Edward,**

I forgot why I refused to date anyone. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck -the word had been hastily scribbled several times. Ink splotches littered the page. -

It doesn’t fucking matter. It’s stupid. It’s so fucking dumb. No one can be you. No one can beat you. Fuck. Fuck. Just get out of my head. Leave me alone. Why the fuck did I have to love you?

\- The words were thicker than usual, as if she’d used more ink than necessary. -


End file.
